1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a melt-processable polyester resin composition capable of forming an anisotropic molten phase, said composition being superior in mechanical and thermal properties.
2. Discussion Of Related Art
A melt-processable polyester capable of forming an anisotropic molten phase (referred to hereinafter as liquid-crystalline polyester) is an entirely new material which has been attracting attention due to its outstanding characteristics which includes thermal properties, heat stability, chemical resistance, ease of molding, small molding shrinkage, and low coefficient of linear expansion. Because of these characteristic features, it has been found to be useful in the manufacture of audio equipment parts, automotive parts, and electric parts.
Liquid-crystalline polyester as such can be processed into the above-mentioned articles; but it is often used in combination with a variety of reinforcements or fillers improve its properties. However, there is still room for improvement in the mechanical properties, thermal stability, and filler handling of the liquid-crystalline polyester.
It is known in the prior art that resins, other than the liquid-crystalline polymer, such as polybutylene phthalate, has been blended with a filler and a surface-testing agent such as an epoxy resin and polyvinyl alcohol.